Jinchuriki Of Your Heart
by Ezamodas
Summary: In the great shinobi war, a weapon has been created. A 'human sacrifice'. Kushina Uzumaki is the subject of Orochimaru's many experiments, while she slowly sombers into insanity, a warm and gentle hand reaches out to her. A MinaKushi Psychological/Romantic Story of a girl who wished to be treated like any other woman. Rated M for Drugs and Tender loving Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sometimes when we gaze at the bright blue sky, we think about our most cherished memories...**_

_**When we walk in the rain, we curse it, forgetting that it's a blessing.**_

_**When we admire someone, we admire him for his physical appearance, yet we turn ourselves blind when it comes to his heart.**_

_**When the world starts to spin around at only your feet, you curse the entire world for its behalf against you.**_

_**However, there is something you mustn't forget...**_

_**That there is always a gentle soul who will be there for you.**_

_**My name is Ezamodas.**_

_**This is my very first fanfiction. Although I am not new to this juicy and friendly community, I hereby offer you this modest story about my favourite couple in the whole Narutoverse: MinaKushi.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter, and forgive my English as it is not my natal language.**_

_Jinchuriki of your Heart._

_Chapter 0: I lost faith on my own behalf._

-This chapter is written on Kushina's Point of View-

Since when did I last see the bright light of the sun?  
>Since when did I last breathe heaven's fresh oxygen?<br>Since when did I even breathe?  
>Since when did I even exist?!<p>

What point is there for me to even be part of this world, when I am only here, being used as a tool for Insanity itself?

What meaning? What meaning is there for me to remain in this cold and humid place without a soul to talk to? Without a hand to reach out to me. Aren't I a living being? Haven't I any rights?

Should I remain here? Should I stay put like I'm always told to? Remaining the subject of everyone's experiences?

I ask myself so many questions each day, yet I get no answers. While looking at the dark ceiling of my small, cold and humid room. My eyes opening and closing in slow pace while my fingers twitch in discomfort. There was nothing for me to do aside stay here put like a nice little dog that was waiting for his beloved master. Except that in this kind of situation, I'd replace 'Beloved' by 'Cruel', 'Abusive', 'hateful'. There is nothing for me to expect aside from a cruel reality; and that's my very own existence.

I began to cough harshly as I put my hand to cover my mouth. Blood was gushing out of my throat, the pain didn't want to stop no matter how much I tried to forget about it.

There was nothing for me to do, nothing.

I cursed at myself quietly as I began to examine the seal on my belly, truly it was a curse, it had to be a curse, there was no way it wasn't one.

I sighed in annoyance, "How convenient." I muttered while looking at the small jailed window on the upper height of the wall.

"I can't even tell if we're in summer or in winter anymore..."

How long has it been? Do I even remember?

_Haven't I been here forever?_

I began to laugh hysterically, have I become crazy to the point of asking myself the obvious?

Seconds after my indecent laughter, I heard the door get unlocked as two familiar figures entered my private environment.

"I told you, that wrench is getting slowly but surely insane."  
>I recognized him almost immediately, his white hair caught on a low ponytail, that bad habit of his to always fix up those circle-shaped glasses of his that slide down most of the time, as well as his ridiculous chuckle, it was none other than Kabuto.<p>

"I think it's more of the side effects of the previous dose we just gave her an hour ago, it'll pass." That long black haired serpent of Orochimaru blurted out.

I scoffed as I laid down on my cold sheet less bed.

"I know why you're both here..." I began to say, still laughing deliriously, "You guys are here to screw me all over again!"

They both stared at each other before turning their gaze back at me; Kabuto began whispering some random _shit _into that filth's ear. I didn't care, and I never will.

Again and again, I kept laughing out loud, my laughs echoed through my empty room, Kabuto approached me and slapped me on the cheek, however, it didn't stop me or my laughter.

"Shit, I think we just gave her a bit too much." He muttered, Orochimaru sighed, the palm of his hand was hiding his pale face.

"Kabuto, go get the calmer." He ordered simply. Kabuto nodded and rushed in a nearby room and came back half a minute later with an awfully big syringe. That was not a 'calmer', definitely not.

He came towards me and began testing his 'weapon', yet even so, I wasn't afraid, I went through so many things in my life that not even that big of a syringe will scare me. My laughter remained, despite the menace Orochimaru was bluntly showing off right in front of me, but I decided I'd remain stuck up till the day I die next to this shitty humanoid snake.

"Stay put... This'll only hurt... A lot." He said with a grin.

I ignored him straight off the bat and ruthlessly kicked him on the face, I stopped laughing yet I remained smiling unconsciously, the past drugs they injected on me turned me into a monster that even my subconscious couldn't handle.

Feeling the pain I affected him on the cheek, he started cursing, punching me on the stomach straight on the seal, I let out a painful yell as he knocked me out unconscious.

"Tss, good thing we're going to get rid of this useless bitch." He said as he wiped off the small amount of blood on his bottom lip, "She was starting to thick me off."

Kabuto smiled to his master, "Well now? I believe you haven't told me yet about your plans concerning that filthy wrench."

He smiled as he began injecting his so called 'calmer' into my flesh, "Well... I thought it'll be best to sell her off to the hidden leaf village, they've been annoying us with a 'request' many times by now." He chuckled. His white haired four eyes spouted some nonsense, "A 'request'? Them? How come?"

His answer didn't even half surprise him, "They've been on rough terms lately, and you know what, Kabuto? Since they had nothing better to do, they came here and asked us _ in the most respectful manner _to hand them over one of _our magnificent _samples whom we worked so hard on."

Kabuto could tell there was sarcasm on most of his sentences, yet he remained quiet.

Orochimaru continued, "Because the village is _oh so important _to them, they must apply _the best decisions there is to make _for its inhabitants as well as their future successors, their beloved children and such..."

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt they mean it, sir."

Orochimaru scoffed, "Do you honestly think I believed them? I can see right through their lies, Kabuto." He paused for a moment, sighed, then continued;

"With their long lineage of powerful shinobi, there is no way they could ever be in such a desperate need of a Jinchuriki, especially at times of peace like this, they have the third hokage, the frog hermit and the princess of slugs as well as their _Yondaime _to protect their village."

He then glanced at my immune body, "Which is why I decided to hand them over one of our _failures."_

Kabuto began to chuckle as diabolically as I could remember, as if this was the funniest thing his creepy-ass of a snake-man ever said in his life; and somehow immediately took a serious look.

"Failure? Please reconsider that, she is our first sample to actually _survive _at our current treatment._"_

Hearing that sentence, Orochimaru couldn't help but scoff, his eyes piercing his like a demon who was about to murder his prey; he knew exactly what he was saying and he really wished that his Mr. _I'm too smart for you _would shut his damn mouth.

"Let me remind you, Kabuto, that the reason our last samples died previously, was all because of the excessive doses you gave them behind my back." He pointed out, his voice falling into an annoyed whisper, "I see through your schemes, and I even let you remain my right-hand despite that, aren't I a good master?"

The white haired four eyes cleared his throat in discomfort, then nervously opened the heavy-metallic door of my room; "I suppose I should take my leave now. I must see the third hokage and give him our reply at once, in the meantime, please prepare that..." He paused before looking at my beat-up body.

"... _Thing, _and make sure to meet up with us later."

He then bowed respectfully and exited the room, leaving me alone with that sick-minded monster.

Like I previously said, there is no possible way anyone could guess whether it is either summer, spring, autumn or winter in this dark, cold and humid room of mine. The cold breeze that came out of the long hallway outside of my room made me shiver down my spine. And just like all of it isn't enough, I'm about to get delivered to a random village I have never seen in my entire life, thrown away. Again and again, people will continue to use me like I'm some kind of weapon.

Who am I kidding?

I _am _a weapon, with no right to breathe, no right to live.

That ugly seal, printed on my abdomen, will forever be the reminder of this curse I'm struggling to live with.

"Even if he dares to say that..." He muttered as he held me from the collar, "You will always remain my favourite _failure."_

If I wasn't unconscious at the time, I would've laughed my heart out, and mocked myself.

I knew it, It was the beginning of a very long heck of a day.  
>And I don't even care, ttebane!<p>

Can't I just feel the pleasure of being treated as a human being, for once?

- End Of Kushina's Point Of View.-

**Meanwhile...**

Kabuto was walking towards the 'meeting' at a slow pace. It was quite obvious he went there unwillingly, judging by the absurd way he was being treated by his master, who looked at him like he was a scrap of _shit. _Even if he had an actual choice to do whatever the hell he pleases, he had nowhere to go, and not the money and material to start his own projects. He _needed _him, there was no way he could continue experimenting his latest creations if he didn't use his master's samples. "Damn, to think he'd be THAT sharp, I thought he had no idea I was testing my drugs on his human guinea pigs." He muttered annoyed.

Sighing, he continued walking, his head down, until he noticed two familiar figured waiting for him not so far off, he gave them a friendly yet untrustworthy grin that let them stay on their guard.

"Quite early, eh?" He said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, both of them didn't move a muscle, instead, they kept looking at him firmly.

Kabuto cleared his throat in discomfort and smiled, the oldest of the two (who was the third hokage) approached him with the most serious stare one never thought existed.

"So, what is your answer?"

He kept his smile yet remained quiet, the third hokage repeated himself, his tone getting higher; "So? Your answer!"

"Didn't I tell you to come here... Alone?" He said smugly, the old man turned to stare at his younger companion, then turned back to face him; "He is also the hokage of our village, therefore..."

Kabuto gave an annoying sigh, "No, not him, I'm talking about those little pieces of crap that are hiding everywhere in this god damn forest."

"Shit!" one of the shinobis that hid behind the trees cursed. The spiky blonde-haired hokage lifted his hand immediately, "Stop. There is no point in doing so, you may leave now."

"But..."

"Retreat."

They nodded then bowed respectfully before leaving; "Very well sir, please be careful."

Kabuto nodded in approval, "Excellent, now we can have our business talk."

Minato closed his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh "Make it quick, I don't want to lose time with you." He began fuming. Kabuto started to sweat nervously, he knew clearly how strong he was so he better not tick him off.

"We have a special _Jinchuriki _for you."

Minato's eyes narrowed, "What? A 'Jinchuriki'?!" his stare then went and locked on the third's "This isn't what I was told!"

He sighed, "Minato, calm down. We have don't have a better resolve." He explained. Minato let out an annoyed 'tsk' before glaring at Kabuto, who was averting his gaze.

"Alright! Let's get this over with."

"You better." Minato fussed.

Kabuto cleared his throat, "Like I said, my master and I have been working on a current project, and that's the project of never-ending peace in our beloved planet." He paused, then looked at the interested faces of his two auditors, then continued; "We came in the conclusion that despite all of our efforts, there will always be something that'll block us from our _goal, _pests that will always be in our way, those pests are nothing but the humans themselves," he let out a heavy sigh, "but even so, this could all be averted, and you know how?"

There was a moment of silence as Kabuto began to chuckle.

"Punishment, divine retribution. With the use of the Jinchuriki itself, we can make it happen, make it like a Guardian Angel, or Angel of Justice, whatever you wish to call it."

The third Hokage gulped, "How can we be sure that it will help us with the war?"

Kabuto smiled, "Oh trust me it will. Especially the one we have planned for you."

Both the third and the fourth began staring at each other seriously before coming into a conclusion, they HAD to make their decision, with the war getting in the way and with the many shinobi that died, they needed help. Even with Minato Namikaze, the nicknamed Yondaime, their chances of winning were slim, the protection of their village lied in the hands of a human sacrifice.

"Alright, It's a deal." The third confirmed, handing over a huge sum of money to Kabuto who smiled widely, "Perfect, we'll bring her right away!"

Minato tilted his head, "Her?"

_**~ Chapter 0 End ~**_

_**~ Chapter 1 coming Next ~**_

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
>Please review, pretty please? I am dying for some support here ^^<strong>

**I love you All.**

**See You next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

**Hello again.  
>I just woke up and there I notice 9 follows already! Wow, that's pretty unexpected!<br>Also, thank you for your reviews, any type of support is greatly appreciated.**

**Please enjoy this Chapter, and don't forget to review.**

_Chapter 1: The world I hoped for._

-Kushina's Point Of View.-

The daily routine strikes once more, in my own little personal environment.  
>The usual headache I get from being nearly beaten half to death, my twitching fingers due to some of the 'calmer' overdose, my burning throat that is ready to gush out blood at any moment... Can it become any worse than this?<p>

I sighed, not wanting to open my eyes, knowing that the only thing waiting for me was a dark ceiling and a simple jailed window.

"No use waking up... Better sleep more..." I mumble lowly, grimacing in pain from yesterday's hit. My hands were gripping at something extremely soft and comfy while my body was covered up by something thick and warm. I gripped at the soft object tighter, trying to analyze what in the devil's name it could be.

I 'arose from my grave' and began rubbing my eyes. I then stretched my arms and jumped off my bed, walking at slow pace, I tried to acknowledge my room which looked awfully different. My vision was blurry back at that time so I couldn't see very well, I came to the conclusion that it was probably one of Kabuto's injections side effects that made me see such delusions. I yawned, then shrugged it off as if it didn't matter.

Feeling like I should start washing my face, I headed towards the sink who was supposed to be 2 meters away from my bed, I walked steadily while trying to touch it, my eyes still slit from before, I swung my arms left and right, "Where the heck." I muttered frustrated.  
>After walking a bit further I eventually hit something hard and fell on an incredibly warm ground, the impact opened my eyes wide and awoke me completely. Rubbing it, I realized that it was a wooden floor. Completely confused, I began examining my room, I was completely bewildered. "Wait... This isn't..."<br>A familiar sound caught my attention as I remained there perplex, I glanced at a nearby window who illuminated the entire room, standing up, I headed towards it in slow pace. My eyes widened in surprise.

The sun... The bright blue sky... The enchanting melody of the chirping birds, the greenery scene I had right in front of my eyes...

"This... Is this I dream?" I whispered to myself, It felt as if I was bewitched by some sort of enchantress or something of the sort. Then again, it felt so real, I was sure of myself that I wasn't under any type of effect, so it had to be true.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Breathing at heaven's fresh air.

"What beautiful scenery..." I murmur while sniffing at the pure air, I felt peaceful. In an instant I almost forgot the past, as if none of it had ever happened.

While I thought I'd remain at peace, I suddenly felt an intense pain on my belly, I lifted my shirt up till it exposed my injured abdomen, covered with bruises. I bit my bottom lip while rubbing it gently, "Owwie... If only he was less brutal, dattebane!"

I then looked left to right for a bathroom, surely, there must be one. Back at my old place, I only had one room with a bed, a toilet and a sink. I didn't get to enjoy the luxury of having a restroom for myself.

I walked carefully, still unsteady from my previous 'dose'. My hands were holding against the wall, I feared that I might lose my balance and fall on the ground, and unfortunately, my headache didn't make anything easier. Only now, did I notice how luxurious my room is, there are a few Japanese traditional paintings on the wall, there were some furniture almost in every corner of the room, tables full of beautiful jars as well as flower vases. I looked at it, amazed. This was too sudden of a change for me, although I'm quite happy with this, I still don't know how I managed to get here. I'm definitely sure those bastards sold me off to someone... But it doesn't matter anymore, as long as I'm not with them, besides, it looks like the people who bought me are actually quite wealthy and well-mannered, to think they'd put me in such a fancy room.

A sudden unpleasant feeling stopped me from digging deeper into my thoughts, and that was my urge to pee.

I continued my way and spotted a random door who was half open, seeing that there was a sink on the other side I knew it must of been a restroom, I rushed there and opened the door, only but to notice a middle-length wooden table, a chair and an oven.

"A... A kitchen?"

I remained bewildered, "Seriously... I don't even know how to cook." I mumbled.

Shaking my head, I realized I was thinking too much, closing carefully the door, I continued to search for a restroom, I then noticed another wooden door next to the kitchen's. _Oh god please make it the bathroom!_

I let out a relieved sigh when I finally saw the toilet.

After having my business done, I opened the small cupboard who was next to the bathtub, there I saw a pile of towels, bathrobes and a few cosmetics that would come of use to me. Soap as well as shampoo, how long has it been since I last seen those?

I started sniffing my armpits and realized how dirty I was.

_If I'm going to meet the guys who bought me, I be clean._

Minutes later after taking a long and warm bath, I started feeling a lot more refreshed then before. I smiled to myself widely at the major improvement that happened to me, having an own personal room to be this big was surely a blessing from the gods! It had to be it.

I headed towards the kitchen and researched the shelves for some food, luckily, I managed to find a box of chocolate chip cookies that seemed to be recently bought. I was so very hungry, and finished the box in less than a minute.

"Uff! My belly is happy now!"

Looking at the clock that was on my nightstand, I noticed the time, it was _5:00PM. _

"Hmm, I think I slept too much, then again it's all that bastard's fault for knocking me out," I sighed in delight, "But nooow... Everything's going to be fine! Thank goodness heaven listened to my prayers and granted my wish!"

I was about to enter my own personal dream world until I heard a sudden knock on the door who surprised me to the point of jumping out of my bed and fixing myself up. I then realized that I was still in my bathrobe and began to panic.

"Uhm, excuse me, may I come in?" A very feminine voice asked, I sighed in relief.

"Yes, you may."

As soon as the door opened, a girl who was about my age showed up, dressed in a simple brown dress, she smiled at me, which I replied with a more awkward one.

"I see that you already accustomed yourself to your new room, do you like it?"

I nodded eagerly, "Y-Yes! It's very big and luxurious! I um... Feel kinda' bad at taking it."

The girl giggle lowly, "My, you are a very modest person! Please don't feel bad though, this room was meant for you a long time ago."

I tilted my head, confused.

"Meant for me... A long time ago?"

She cleared her throat nervously, "Um well, forget what I said." Her smile came back and illuminated her small face, "Someone wants to see you."

I gulped, "Eh? Someone... Do you mean the person who bought me here? In other words, my master?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well, to call him 'master' is a bit... You can say he's more of our... I mean your... Leader."

Ah, I see now.

I get it.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll go, but um..."

"Yes?"

"Where could I get any... Spare clothes?" I asked embarrassed.

"Ah! Of course, I'll bring you some right away!" She said as she closed the door and rushed outside, I sighed and sat on a nearby couch, and started going deep down in my thoughts.

_'Leader'... If I was bought here by some kind of big boss or something, then surely, they would want to use me for 'that' sort of thing... I wouldn't want to harm people, then again, I don't want to return to that living hell. I have no choice, I must cooperate. If not then..._

I shook my head, _Keep calm, Kushina! You're not weak, you're strong! You can do it! There is no way in hell that you..._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here are the spare clothing you asked for! I hope they suit your taste."

I jumped off of the couch and bowed respectfully, "Thank you so much!"

"Oh please don't do something so absurd! I'm nothing but a servant so It's fine! Now please go and change while I'll be waiting outside."

I nodded and took the set of clothes she bought for me, it was nothing special, just a simple sleeveless dark blue shirt and Capri pants, I searched a bit more, hoping to find something that might... _Cover _up my revealing chest, in other words, a bra. But I found none.

I mumbled a few cursed words and wore the clothes I was given, I then took the simple shinobi shoes and wore them, they were extremely comfy.

After I covered my womanly chest curves with my hair and rubbed my face, I felt like it was about time I'd leave. I opened the door and noticed the girl who was waiting for me like she was told.

"Are you ready?" She asked politely.

I nodded, then followed her.

We were walking on a long hallway who had many rooms, the girl remained silent for a while, she'd kindly turn to face me and ask me if I was doing okay, to which I replied that I was doing fine. Despite still having my headache and drowsiness, I decided I'd try and bear with it until we reach our destination.

After finally reaching the end of the long hallway, she turned again and faced me, "We'll be going upstairs now, do you remember your apartment number?"

I gave her a surprised look, "I uhm..."

She smiled kindly, "It's room 73, please remember it from now on, after all, It's your new home now, right?"

"Yes, um... Thanks!"

She nodded and continued leading the way, we went up long stairs that seemed to be never ending, she'd turn and talk to me a bit, telling me a bit about herself and how she became a shinobi and such. I nodded, trying to catch up with her conversation and laughed when she'd say something particularly funny, I wasn't good with relationships because of me being a shut in. So it was a bit awkward for me.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet! I'm Shizuko, and you?"

I gave her a small smile, "Kushina, nice to meet you."

She giggled, "Same here."

We walked a bit for a while and finally reached the top floor, I sighed in relief since I had trouble walking with my two legs, Shizuko on the other hand didn't look the least bit tired. We talked and talked until she stopped walking and started looking at me awkwardly, I asked her what was wrong.

"You must of had it rough huh."

"Huh? Oh." I noticed that since I wore a sleeveless shirt, the bruises on my arms were exposed, I shrugged it off.

"It's fine, I mean... It's nothing but the past now!"

She gave me a pitiful smile, then continued walking. After what seemed an eternity, she finally stopped next to a door, then turned to face me.

"Well, that's it. Behind this door is the Hokage."

I gulped, "Wait... 'kage'? As in... As in..."

She nodded, "Yep! As in a great ninja leader."

"Then... This means we're in the hidden leaf village?"

She nodded once more, "That's right! You didn't know?"

I shook my head, still amazed. To think I didn't notice!

"W-Wait, Shizuko, I didn't know that ..."

Without giving me a second glance she knocked on the door, "Sir, we bought her."

"Alright, bring her in." A manly voice replied, Shizuko turned to give me one last smile before opening the door, then whispered a 'Good Luck!'.

I sighed heavily then entered the room.

However, just as soon as I went in, I saw an extremely gorgeous man with middle-length blonde spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. I could hear my heart throb as my cheeks flushed red. He was sitting on his office writing a few things, then turned his attention towards me, I nearly jumped from the eye contact. And just like it wasn't enough, my fingers started twitching again! I cursed under my breath as I hid both of my hands behind me.

After paying more attention to me he gave me a warm smile made my heart beat faster, I blushed.

"Please sit down." He said gently.

I nodded and sat on the chair that was next to his office, my head was looking at the ground.

_This man is... The hokage? But he's so young!_

"Did the room we gave you fit your taste?"

"Ah! Y-Yes! Very!" I answered nervously.

"That's good."

"Um." I tried to say.

"Hmm?"

"Are you the person that..."

He shook his head almost immediately, "No, I'm not the one that bought you here, actually, it was the third hokage's decision, not mine."

"Oh..."

That answer saddened me, a bit.

"Ah, I think I should introduce myself; my name is Namikaze Minato, I'm the 4th hokage of this village, pleased to meet you."

"Ah! Likewise! I-I'm Kushina... Kushina... Uzumaki."

He smiled at me, "What a lovely name."

I blushed, it was the first time that someone ever gave me a compliment, even if it was just my name, I felt happy.

He was staring at me for a moment now, and to be honest, it was extremely embarrassing having a man look at me in such a way, I could see how bold he was for doing so, yet I remained quiet.

Then, he stood up suddenly and walked towards me.

"You've never been to konoha am I right? Want me to show you around?"

"Wha... Right away?" I asked, although I knew how dumb that question was.

He nodded, still smiling and reached out his hand to me. I blushed lightly and held it. Oh dear lord, his hands were so big and warm, nothing like Orochimaru's cold touch.

That contact made me feel comfortable, and his smile appeased me. He looked like some sort of angel when he smiles. I unconsciously began dazing off while looking at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

I shook my head and came back to reality, "N-Not at all! I was just... Sorry."

He chuckled, "Heh, well now let's go." He said as he headed towards the huge window of his office room, I looked at him; quite confused.

"Um, didn't you say we we're going to visit the village?"

"I did, but it would be a pain to take all these stairs right?"

I nodded a bit unsure, "But, where are you heading at, Minato?"

He gave me a decisive smile, "Well, you're a shinobi right?"

"Yes?"

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to jump from this distance, right?"

I gulped, he wasn't serious, right? Me? Jump from such height! I had trouble keeping myself steady already but now this?!

"I uh... I don't think I can..."

He held my hand before I could protest and gave me a grin, "No worries, I'm here."

My heart nearly jumped from that, _He's so good looking..._

"Alright! You ready?" He said as he opened a side of the window, I nodded nervously.

We both jumped simultaneously, his hand not letting go of mine. I held myself from screaming despite my extreme fear of heights. I closed my eyes in hope that I wouldn't feel too much pain, If I wasn't weak at the moment, I could've easily managed to land successfully, but in this situation...

I bit my bottom lip in fear, _Crap! To think I'd embarrass myself next to him!_

I took a slight peek, only but to see the ground getting closer to my face at an intense peek, I gave a shocked expression as I glanced at Minato, who was extremely calm.

Before I knew it, my survival instinct came back at me, and my mind became completely blank. While in mid air, I straightened my body and managed to land successfully.

I let out a relieved sigh, _Made it..._

I then glanced at Minato, who was looking at me.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, no problem!"

He smiled, "Shall we go then?"

I nodded once more, "Yeah!"

And then we walked, just like he promised me, when went and explored every little part there is to see about the village, I was amazed by everything so I kept repeating "wow!" almost every time I see something new. At times I could feel his stare on me, but it didn't bother me somehow, when he'd let me talk, I'd go on and say stuff that I never once thought about, I'd blurt out some random story and add 'ttebane' in the end of my sentences. I felt surprisingly comfortable with him, unlike with Shizuko, it looked like he paid close attention to what I was saying, and it pleased me greatly.

I let myself get carried away and I started talking too much, Minato began laughing.

"Just what's so funny?!" I asked a bit angry, was he mocking me?

He shook his head and smiled sweetly at me, "Nothing, it's just a first for me to meet someone like you."

I blushed, "Um, really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, not many women express themselves as openly as you do."

I took my finger and started twirling it on my hair, messing it casually.

"It's also a first for me to meet someone like you." I said in a low voice.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." I replied teasingly.

We continued our walk and our discussion, and somehow, an hour passed already. We walked and walked until we reached the main street who was crowded with people. As we walked past them, some of them stopped to look at us, or rather... Look at me, more specifically.

I felt uneasy as I saw them whisper a few words into their companion's ear, was there something wrong with me?

Suddenly, I felt Minato's warm hand on my shoulder.

"Is there something wrong? You look rather pale." He asked concerned.

I took a glance at the people who looked rather strange, "I'm alright but..."

Minato sighed, "Hey, don't worry! It's not you they are looking at but me."

"Huh?"

He pointed at his white coat, "See? I'm the hokage of this village, It's not often that I go out openly like this."

I sighed in relief, "Ah, is that so?"

He nodded and offered me his hand, which I held with great enthusiasm.

So far, everything went smoothly, we continued our way and ignored the people that looked at both of us, it was as if we we're in our own world, and know' what? I was happy. Happy to walk beside someone, happy to be treated as someone. Minato listened to what I had to say and answered me whenever I had a question to ask, when I'd get a sudden headache he'd hold me by the shoulder and ask me if I'm alright.

Not once in my life did I get so much attention.

Just by looking at his blue eyes, I start feeling at peace.

But our peaceful moment was interrupted by my stomach growl.

My face flushed red in embarrassment.

Minato gave me a concerned look on his face, "Oh I'm sorry, I made you walk non-stop without asking you weather you were hungry or not."

I shook my head shyly; "It's fine! Don't be sorry!"

He smiled at me then looked at his watch, "It's already past seven, although I don't eat at this hour, I think we can make an exception." He paused for a moment and looked at the sky, "I'm afraid it'll start raining soon, we should hurry up a bit."

"Well um."

He tilted his head in an adorable manner while looking at me, "Where do you want to go? My treat."

I twirled my thumbs, thinking. The only thing they gave me, back in my cell, was cabbage soup with one hard egg. They'd rarely give me meat, most of the time, I'd get half a fish.

"Meat..." I said unsure, Minato got closer.

"What? Could you speak louder please."

"I'd like some meat."

"Well I know just the right place then!"

I smiled at him, _what a sweet person._

We walked for a bit and arrived at our destination, it was a small restaurant with only a few people in, it didn't look fancy at all, in fact, it seemed to be more of a rundown place.

I glanced at Minato, "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

He chuckled, "I know I know, it doesn't look really neat, but I guarantee that the meat they cook here is the best in town."

Feeling somewhat reassured, I decided I'd trust him a bit more and followed him. And I didn't regret it, the meat they served us was juicy and tender, it melted inside of my mouth.

Minato looked at me, quite surprised.

"Well now, you seem to be rather hungry."

I gave him one of my meanest looks, "So what if I'm hungry, ttebane!"

He laughed, "Sorry! Just go ahead and eat up all you want!"

As I started chewing and swallowing like a beast, I could tell that Minato was lost deep in his thoughts, even If I didn't really pay that much attention to him (not like he paid any attention to me either) I could tell something was troubling him.

I took a last bite and finished my plate.

"Thank you, it was delicious!" I said cheerfully, Minato smiled; "I'm glad you liked it!"

Suddenly, he began to look at me intensely, "W-What."

"Kushina, don't move." He whispered as he got closer to me.

_What is he about to do?_

I panicked was he about to... Ki... Ki...

I closed my eyes in panic, until I felt something soft rub the corner of my mouth.

He was wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"There we go, you had a bit of sauce on your face."

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, "Thank you, but you could had just told me instead of doing it yourself!"

"I'll try to be careful, from now on then." He teased, then looked at the other side of the window.

I felt curious so I turned to see what was going on, I noticed a group of Shinobi carrying some of their injured companions, people started grouping up to help them, Minato looked bothered.

"You can go, you know? You're the hokage after all."

Hearing me, he turned almost immediately, "Eh? Ah, don't worry. This doesn't seem to concern me, well... Not now at least."

I felt curious, "Why?"

He sighed, somehow he looked rather sorrowful; "I'm not the one in charge yet, even though I became the fourth hokage, the third is still the one that pulls the strings and that controls a good part of the village. The troop that you saw just now is the one he personally sent off." He paused and looked at me, "I just became the hokage very recently, they won't trust me completely until I show them what I'm worth of."

"But didn't they choose _you _to become the fourth hokage? Isn't that coat you wear proudly a symbol of your worth?"

I couldn't tell if I said something absurd or completely stupid, since his reaction looked rather surprised, without a word, he started giggling.

"You really aren't from this village, are you? Then again, that's what makes you rather special."

I looked away, "It's not like I... Said something weird didn't I?"

He shook his head.

"No, what you said made even more sense."

I gazed at him, "Why?" My face starting to flush red.

He smiled, "I don't know, it just sounds pleasant to the ear."

I pouted while hearing that, "Hey, that's not how it works."

"I guess not."

There it is again, the eye contact! Those blue piercing eyes of his looking straight at me, his stare was so powerful that I could feel it miles away. He had a powerful presence, even with such a gentle and gorgeous face, he was a man amongst mans. If he was chosen to be the fourth hokage, then there was no doubt about it, the guy must be strong like hell.

I gulped, then looked away, I couldn't stand being looked at by him in such an intense way, did I fear him? No, I couldn't... Not with such a kind man.

Yet why do I feel so uneasy next to him?

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Problem."

"Problem? What problem."

He pointed at the window, it looked like it was raining pretty harshly.

"Ah, shi..." I hid my mouth with my hand, _I can't curse while him around!_

"Crap!" I blurted out.

Minato looked at his watch, "Well now, looks like time goes by pretty fast!"

"Why? What time is it."

"It's past nine."

I gasped, "Wait... We stayed here for two hours?!"

"Guess so."

"Woa..."

"Well, the restaurant is about to close, and this rain doesn't look like it's about to stop anytime soon."

I looked away, "I uh, sorry."

He chuckled, "What are you apologizing for? Come on! Let's go."

I smiled, "But we'll get wet."

He shrugged, "I don't really care, do you?"

I shrugged too, "Neither do I!"

We both laughed and ran outside in the rain, so far we we're practically the only ones without an umbrella, but we didn't seem bothered at all.

We ran and ran and finally found shelter at a nearby Inn that was still open.

Both of us were soaking wet!

"Well, I don't need to shower today." He said teasingly, to which I replied with a smile.

While I paid more attention to my hair, Minato started looking at me weirdly, I glanced at him and he immediately averted his gaze, his face flushed red.

"Minato?" I called.

He didn't reply, instead he took off his coat and handed it over to me.

"It's... Uh, soaking wet, but at least it'll cover you up..."

Wait... 'Cover me up'? No... Don't tell me.

I looked at my torso, who exposed every feminine trait there is to be shown, I gasped and snatched the coat from his hands and covered myself up with it.

I could feel my blood boil, to think he'd see... He'd see me!

Even if my shirt was dark-coloured, it wasn't thick enough to hide my physique, the rain did a good job exposing me!

Minato cleared his throat, "Don't worry I... Didn't really see anything."

_Yes you did!_

I shook my head, "No, it's okay, I was just careless."

"Yeah."  
>There was a moment of silence, both me and Minato remained quiet for a long moment, I'd sneak a peek at him once in a while, and god, he was so handsome.<p>

We sat on the bench outside with the Inn's sign that protected us from the rain, Minato would try to start a conversation but it would always end pretty easily, we started saying a few ridiculous things until the silence came back and remained.

And now that I think about it, didn't I have a headache before? And my fingers... Why aren't they twitching?

Come to think of it, wasn't I drowsy to the point of not being able to walk correctly?

How come all of it just stopped so suddenly?

Was it because of Minato?

I sneezed.

Minato got closer, and hugged me tightly.

"Is it warm?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, Kinda'." I answered shyly.

"Kinda'...?"

"You're wet."

He chuckled.

"But it's still warm."

He smiled at me, "Good, I'm glad."

Just yesterday, I was at my dark cold and humid room, praying for a sudden change in my life.  
>And now I'm in the arms of Namikaze Minato.<p>

Did my wish come true?

Did my prayers reach the skies?

Just for a while, I want this moment to continue a bit longer...

Just for a little while...

In this sweet man's arms.

**~ Chapter 1 End ~**

**~ Chapter 2 Start~**

**Liked it? I made it a bit long.  
>More dialogue than usual too.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Next chapter will be more serious about the plot and the war.**

**See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say here.**

**Enjoy.**

_Chapter 2: I stabbed my own heart._

- Kushina POV again -

This time, he took my hand and held it tightly. Making sure I felt safer than ever when I was being accompanied by him. His eyes piercing like crazy we're looking at me in an intense way I had never seen before, yet I knew it all too well.

After escorting me towards my apartment, he gave me a sweet and gentle smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

I nodded while smiling, then opened my apartment door slowly, "I did, very much too."

"I'm glad. Well, it is getting really late, you should sleep now."

"I guess you're right. Good night then."

"Good Night, Kushina."

I closed the door.  
>Sat on the floor.<br>Sighed heavily.

"What a fake." I muttered.

_It went all too good, and all too fast in the same time, to think that in the very first day we'd meet he'd go on and be so nice and gentle to me? Come on, it was nice living a fairy tale and having my heart skip a beat numerous times but to exaggerate like that and be all lovey dovey is just way too obvious._

_Besides, I know exactly why I'm here.  
><em>  
><em>Perfectly well too.<em>

_And even though I know, I still fell for him,_ -snorts-_ how much of a masochist am I?_

Suddenly, I started laughing, oh, how neat, the past effects of yesterday's dose came back and showed their fruits on me, really convenient.

"Bastard, I hate you. I hate you. I lov... I hate you." I repeated non-stop while laughing hysterically, seriously, how low have I fallen?

I stood up, still laughing like a complete wrench and headed for the sofa, I jumped on it and laid down (still laughing) and held my own shoulders.

This was getting out of hand, and it really disturbed me; to think I'd laugh out loud without reason and just twitch continuously like a mad-woman. I had to shut up, or else my neighbours would hear me and eventually knock on the door to ether complain or hate on me, or even worse.

It was no use trying to be kind to a _thing _like myself, and I'm pretty sure he knew it too. The reason why he was so kind was probably to just let me calm my tits down, It's only obvious that bitchy snake-like creep of Orochimaru told him about me being mentally unstable and all, and he managed to figure me out quite well. The proof; my fingers are twitching now that I'm not with him anymore, and my fingers twitch whenever I feel _that _sort of thing running like mad inside my veins, trying to conquer the blood cells. That _fucking _dose Kabuto gave me, or rather, gave _it._

"Damn it Kyuubi, because of you... I..."

By that time I already stopped laughing and began to swing back and forth like an old lady, my eyes looking at the roof. My headache seemed to have come back to torture my mind once more. I held myself for too long when I was with that mischievous blonde.

"can't take any longer, gotta' have some."

I stood up, still unsteady, and went towards my bedroom. Surely, the supplies I was given frequently back at my previous room was given to me somewhere, it had to, since I can't bear live without it. I cautiously started checking the drawers for them, my hand grabbing and throwing useless papers and magazines that were left inside. In the end, they were in the bottommost of the drawer, waiting to be used. I sighed in relief and took the syringe while filling it with Kabuto's latest mixture that would calm me down for a bit. I stung myself on the shoulder while biting my bottom lip. After injecting the whole thing I let out a pleased sigh and jumped on my bed.

_"What's the big deal? Didn't you already have enough?"_

I held my chest tightly, feeling my heartbeat.

"None of your business, shut up."

_"Oh? It is my business, we share the same body now don't we?"_

"No we don't, you sick beast."

_"You haven't got used to having me around you yet? Even after all these years? You disappoint me..."_

"Shut it! Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything coming from a _thing _like you! It's because of you that I'm in a mind-fucking state! It's because of you that my life became a living hell!"

_"You are basically saying that I'm a hassle."_

"That's right, so just shut up and leave me alone."

_"I'm afraid not, my dear."_

"What?!"

_"You'll be using me a lot from now on, so you better get used to me you know?"_

"What in the world's name are you saying? I won't use you, even if this means me dying, I don't care, because of you people look at me like I'm some sort of monster. That ugly seal on my abdomen keeps reminding me every day that I'll never be the normal girl my parents wanted to raise. Now, I have to drug myself like a bitch to keep me from going insane!"

_"What can I say? Do you think I enjoy myself here? Being chained by your monstrous chakra?"_

"Shut up!"

_"Even that man... Minato was it?"_

"Shut it! Don't talk about him! He's..."

_"... Using you just like Orochimaru did previously."_

I bit my bottom lip so hard that I injured myself, a slight drop of blood came out from my mouth as my throat began to ache like hell, I knew I was about to throw up some more blood, since I drugged myself too often these days.

"I know that, I know that so just leave me alone..."

There was no escaping to Kyuubi's cruelty, I knew it well, but even when he just spouted the logical, I tried to believe the other way around, even if deep down, I want to believe in that man, I still can't let myself be used to easily. We're at war, and I'm a weapon, obviously I'd be used for the simple purpose of killing. I've lived my whole life believing that the law of the strongest was the right path to take, no matter what situation I'd get myself in, I have to rely only on my strength, and Kyuubi's. I've been treated like luggage forever, but know what? I don't mind, the bruises on my body are the proof that no man will ever want me, such a hideous scarred body with absolutely nothing attractive in particular, and that seal, that terrifying seal... Who would ever want to notice such a thing right beneath them?

And the worst part, when you know that there is a murderous beast behind that seal.

Enough was enough, I have my limits.

Although I can manage this better than back in my teen days, it's still difficult especially when you're a 21 year old lonely woman without a soul to talk to. It's so painful to the point where I'd feel my heart getting stabbed all over again brutally.

But this time, I'm the one who is stabbing my heart, with all these thoughts, all of these mind-blowing hateful thoughts.

I knew that tomorrow, he'd fake a smile again.

He'd pretend to be sweet to me.

And I'd go on and fall head over heels for this man.

It'll be like living a fantasy, a fake fantasy, but who cares? I don't mind.

My hand was resting on my left cheek as I lay down on my bed, looking at the roof. Kyuubi left my thoughts for a moment and I knew he was still there despite his silence, he knew me all too well and so did I. Whenever I'd feel lonely and want to talk to somebody, he'd always be there, but lately he was such a pain. When he was sealed inside of me, everything turned into darkness, yet I still enjoyed his company. I came to a certain point where I'd _make _him talk to me since I was so pitiful and pathetic, he'd pity me and give me some of his advices and I'd follow them mindlessly. A frantic beast with an honest yet cruel side into him, he's the one who forged my insanity state, whom I despise so much.

"Minato... Minato Namikaze." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I want you, yet I can't have you. I hate you, yet I love you."

I gripped at the bed sheet.

"I don't understand... It stings... So much that it hurts..."

A tear came out of my left eye.

"It's painful to know that I can't have you..."

-END OF KUSHINA POV.-

-MINATO POV. -

"So how did it go, Minato?"

I nodded slightly while showing my most serious face to my superior;

"It went very well, she enjoyed herself."

"Good, good. But did you manage to..."

I nodded immediately, "Yes, I got some information about her pretty easily."

He narrowed his eyes, I knew he was waiting for a 'status report' of some sort, and I had to blurt it out, since it was what I was previously told to do.

"She is definitely the Jinchuriki, that's for certain. I managed to feel her chakra accurately throughout skin-contact at a certain point; she has a very special and very warm chakra. The only inconvenience is that she seems to have been treated poorly, I noticed she lacked of protein and energy. I also saw her twitching at times, counting also the drowsiness."

He looked at me while nodding his head at slow pace, one could tell how serious he was, especially in these days of war, he was way too serious about everything, he barely even trusted me like before. All the work we had, he did it by himself and gave me none, all he ever asked me to do were very minor and had little effect on the whole situation, even now, he asked me to take a random girl out just to check and see if it's the deal. How useless does he see me?

I decided to keep myself steady and calm, surely one day, he would finally notice my true strength, surely...

My thoughts were interrupted as he stood up slowly and walked towards the window.

"I see, you did well, but not enough."

I narrowed my eyes and started to feel uncomfortable, "Sir?" I called confused. His hands were behind his back as he looked at the dark blue sky.

"What I wanted to know, was if she was capable of being _useful, _I don't care less if she's the real thing or not, If she is able to murder and kill without problem all nice and neatly, then she's up for the job."

I frowned to that answer.

"Pardon me but I don't really understand where you're getting at, Sir."

"Minato," he sighed as he turned to look at me, "we've been on rough terms these days, and any help would be appreciated, even coming from a human sacrifice. Besides, any kind of Jinchuriki would be at help, even if it's a failed one; we can still extract the real thing out of it, even if it means taking the life of the host."

I cleared my throat, now fully understanding the point.

"Then you mean that even if she was a _failure, _then you would have still used her?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "You get the point."

Without realizing it, I was clenching my fist, something like that wasn't right no matter how much I'd think about it.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but I completely disagree with that, Jinchuriki or not, she is still a human being, going and throw a precious life away like that is just..."

"Minato, are you actually developing some feelings for a Jinchuriki?"

"What... No, I just..."

"Then what's wrong with you, Minato?"

And he was right; I just met the woman yesterday and showed her around, 'used her like a puppet then threw her back at her apartment' like I was told to. Giving fake smiles was my speciality especially when it came to women, so why was I feeling so irritated?

"I understand you're guilty about it, you're a kind-hearted man, Minato. However, I forbid you to develop any sort of relationship with her, alright?"

I bowed respectfully, "Yes, sir."

"You may leave now."

"Thank you sir, enjoy your evening."

Then I simply left, because there was nothing more for me to do.

While closing the door, I let out my tongue and grimaced, surely I looked really childish, but I didn't care, because I was really irritated at that moment.

What was wrong with him?! Having all these crazy idea's on his rotting mind, what was he scheming? Forbidding me to 'develop' any 'kind' of relationship with his weapon was probably the most stupid thing he'd ever ask me.

I had no interest in her anyways.

When I first saw her, I instantly pitied her, she had bruises all over her body, scars that didn't want to disappear, and a pale face who showed signs of past abuse. _  
><em>  
>But it didn't stop her from smiling, smiling so brightly like everything went just fine for her, like the world was at her feet. I liked her smile, it was radiant like the bright red color of her hair which caught my eye since the first time I saw her.<p>

I never once seen a woman like her in our village, she was the rare kind. But I wasn't good with girls to begin with, I've been shy near them all my life, and I'm pretty sure I won't change, when I was asked to get close to a girl for certain purposes, I didn't have any problem due to my determination to satisfy the one whom asked me to do so, I always had the pleasure to be at service of people, because I liked them and I wanted to make them happy.

It's just the way I am, and the way I'll always be.

My friends always tease me because I'm such a coward when it comes to women, they'd invite me to gokuons, introduce me the finest females of Konoha, take me to some new places with new exotic women, yet I still kept my distance.

Hence, I guess I'll just die a virgin.

And I'm not bothered by it at all.

An hour passed since my little conversation with the third, and it was past 2 AM already, I yawned and figured I'd hit the day.

After closing my office door, I went downstairs and walked past all of the apartments, the long hallway was tiring to get past to, a real pain.

As I walked further, a bright shade of color caught my eye, red, precisely; it looked like a trail of blood. I hurriedly went towards it and crouched, it came out from the apartment no.73, the one that was occupied by the Jinchuriki.

I twisted the door knob, only to notice that it was open, I sighed at that woman's carelessness and entered, as soon as I did, I noticed Kushina lying on the ground, still grabbing a bottle of sake.

_So the 'trail of blood' was her hair, huh? What happened to her..._

I sniffed the air and caught the stench of alcohol, she must've drank a lot to the point of falling on the ground and sleep like a log. I sighed and lifted her up in a noble way then headed towards her bedroom where I laid her down.

"Mhmhmm..."

Looking at her, she seemed to be having a really good dream, that moan itself surprised me, but she was drunk, so it didn't seem to matter much, I was about to take my leave until she called out to me.

"Minato."

I turned, shocked, only but to see her sleep-talking.

"Don't leave me... Stay."

_Impossible... Is she really sleeping?_

It felt too weird to be real, was it all just a coincidence? Me being here, about to leave, and her dreaming about me and asking me to stay?

It interested the curious little man inside of me, so I headed towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her intently.

Now that I got a better glimpse of her, she's not all half bad, her face looks smooth, nice and round, while her hair looks silky, her womanly curves we're completely exposed to me as she didn't seem to be wearing any undergarments. I noticed it earlier when the rain exposed her, and quite frankly, I really liked what I saw, but like any gentleman, I had to face the other way.

She was indeed pretty, prettier than most of the women I usually see every day, she wasn't the best looking one, but definitely the most unique. The sad thing was the bruises she had all over her body, and it pained me to see that, not once in my life will I have the courage to hurt a woman heartlessly like this. Especially on such a nice smooth milky skin like hers.

So far she didn't mumble anything since I sat beside her, and I was looking at her in a way I shouldn't, therefore I believed it was about time I'd take my leave since I had nothing else to do here, but as soon as I was about to stand up, she held my hand.

"Don't go."

I frowned, she isn't asleep, that can't be possible.

"Kushina?" I called.

"Don't go, don't go."

"Why won't you let me go?"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, she licked her lips, which surprised me in many ways.

"If you leave... If you leave..."

"If I leave?"

"If you leave, I'll make you regret..."

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself, "Regret? Regret what."

"Regret you ever meeting me."

Such an answer, it actually made me chuckle. That little teasing-red haired 'sacrifice' was doing a good job pretending to be asleep, I had no experience with women, so I didn't know what it was about, if I had some sort of experience, I'd say she was flirting with me, but I don't.

Having enough of it, I believed her ridiculous ways of keeping her company we're too pathetic, so I thought it'd be best to leave, but she kept holding my hand. I tried to push her away, but her grip was strong, stronger than I'd ever think it could be.

I didn't want to hurt her, so I gently grabbed her hand and pushed it aside, but she insisted on me staying, and grabbed my other hand. I sighed in annoyance and repeated my act until she came straight up and hugged me tightly. That act made me frown.

"Don't leave me with him, don't, please don't."

Obviously drunk, now is she?

But the thing that crossed my mind... Who was 'him'.?

"I won't leave you alone." I whispered.

"Yes you will."

"No, I promise."

She hugged me tighter than before, making me feel her breasts, I could feel a sudden chill down my spine, my body was getting warm due to our skin-contact, I never felt this way, even when I purposely hugged her back at the Inn only to feel her chakra, however, this time it's all too different.

I could feel my face get redder by the moment, I wasn't used to women, so what can I say?!

"You shouldn't be here, you should go... They are coming."

I frowned.

"Coming? Who are?!"

"You know who."

"No, I don't."

She smiled creepily, and held me a bit tighter.

As soon as she did so, a terrifying yell was heard coming from downstairs, Kushina pushed me away and stood up almost instantly, her eyes completely blank.

"Pieces of shit came to steel my Jinchuriki." She blurted out.

She then ran like hell and opened her door violently, I followed her closely from behind and in the meantime, I wanted to figure out what in the world's name was going on, somehow she let out a really strange aura. Her chakra wasn't as warm as before, even now, when she hugged me it felt like her chakra gave a turn for the worst, I bit my bottom lip.

_I don't really get what's going on... But it actually seems like we're being attacked! If I don't hurry then our enemies will deal a serious mass of damage to the village._

While our crazy run, Kushina arrived at the stairs and jumped down without being doubtful, I followed her and jumped at my turn then landed on my two feet.

I then noticed two really weird men wearing all black, one of them was particularly tall, he let out a menacing vibe.

"You bastards, you actually came for her didn't you."

I glanced at Kushina, who seemed to be losing her mind.

The tall guy started laughing, "Well now, seems like you got control over her now, eh?"

"Shut your mouth, show respect."

He didn't say a word, instead he threw a good load of Shuriken at Kushina, who dodged them pretty easily, the other man then cloned himself to confuse her so that he could give her a surprise attack from behind, I knew that trick far too well; but as soon as he did so, Kushina jumped at him and punched him like mad, her aura becoming more and more menacing.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll KILL you."

"Shit!"

The tall man cursed under his breath and ran towards her while taking out a Katana, I figured it would be about time to interfere, so I attacked him first.

"What the... Where do you come from?!"

"I should ask you the same question, you trash!"

I kicked him several times and dodged his attacks without a problem, he was a lot slower than any average ninja, my guess was that he was more of a punch-giver than a dodger, he looked pretty well built, I must say, but it wasn't enough, especially for me, the yondaime.

Without any hardship, I managed to hit him numerous times easily, I then took out a shuriken and pointed at his throat.

"Don't move, or else It'll be the end for you."

He chuckled.

"Even if it will be my end soon, there's no way Konoha will ever make it."

I frowned, "Why so?"

"Your Jinchuriki is no match compared to our weapon, no matter how much your kage tries to protect the village, there's no way you'll make it out alive in the war, even now..."

Loud noises we're heard from outside, while Kushina already finished her job of disposing of her foe, many houses outside we're already burning with fire, a troop of men coming from an enemy territory we're here and ready to battle.

"This is bad! We have to inform the third!"

But as soon as I said so, Kushina blocked my way.

"What are you doing?! We got to..."

"Let the old man sleep peacefully, there's nothing interesting for him to do anyways."

"What? Kushina, what are you implying?"

She began to laugh hysterically.

"You're a funny guy! Dattebane! But hey, I don't care anymore, ya know?"

I sighed nervously and tried to push her away, but she insisted then grabbed my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere."

"What? Why can't I?"

"Cause'."

"What... 'Cause'?! Enough talking! The village is getting destroyed!"

I was about to leave when she suddenly pulled me closer to her and kissed me furiously, I instantly blushed at the sudden and direct contact of her warm and soft lips pressing into mine. Without having a clue about what was happening in the next moment, she pushed me away gently then smiled.

"Didn't you say upstairs that you won't leave me alone?"

My heart nearly skipped a beat, and before I even knew it, she rushed outside at full speed.

The enemy ninjas then stared at her, "What the? Where did this bitch come from?"

"Mhm!" She stretched and smiled creepily, "Looks like that 'dose' and the sake did a pretty good job making me high, guess I'll have my breather now."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Just get rid of her, we have no use of filth."

They came at full speed towards her and we're about to attack, I was about to come out and protect her with all my might until she disappeared out of their sight. They fell on the ground and looked left and right to see where she was, only but to be attacked by behind, in an instant, her hand pierced through his body, grabbing his heart.

The man right next to him gave a shocking and disgusted facial expression then ran away, I was in fact too, shocked by that horrific scene, a smile was still craved in Kushina's face.

She then disposed of his body while looking at the other side, where the rest of the men looked at her, all terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"N...No panic! That guy was just careless! We can take her on!"

They we're about to attack at their turn, until Kushina crouched and touched the ground with both her hands, I could tell she was murmuring some sort of technique, her chakra was floating all over her, a bright red menacing color that made her red hair float.

In a split second, chains gushed out of the ground, seriously injuring the men, they then grabbed them and pinned them on the ground who cracked open in an instant, making them fall inside a ravine.

The ground then closed by itself as if nothing ever happened.

I stood there, amazed by that battle.

_Is this... The true power of a Jinchuriki?_

Kushina, despite being covered in blood, looked up at the sky, smiling at the night gently, then turned her gaze towards me, and whispered my name.

"Minato."

I backed away slowly, still unsure of the situation.

She approached me, her smile still on her face.

"Don't worry, Kyuubi's not here anymore, it's me now."

"What do you mean? What's happening?"

She hugged me tightly, then snuggled on my chest.

"You stayed by my side... Like promised..."

I didn't know what to say, words didn't want to come out of my mouth; I had little knowledge of the situation, and didn't know Kushina well either, but I felt like this was the start of a very weird journey of mine.

A few moments later, some ninjas with experience with water techniques managed to let down the fire, there were a few major damages, but everything could be repaired in a week or two, so it was okay. The third woke up and lectured me for my carelessness, but I honestly didn't care. So far I knew that it wasn't right for him to act this way, especially since I'm the hokage of this village too, but even so, my mind was focused on Kushina, who already went to her apartment and was now, surely sleeping.

My thoughts went back to the hugs and the warmth she provided me, that fierce kiss she gave me and that smile she showed, thinking about it again made my cheeks flush red. Something I tried to hide carefully whenever I was embarrassed, but this time it was different.

-End Of Minato POV.-

-Kyuubi's POV.-

It's been years now, years since I've been sealed inside her body.

I've been trapped and chained yet I still can have control over her at times, but not fully. Whenever she gives me _that _kind of dose, I manage to take over her and give her part of my chakra, but it's still not enough.

I never understood why she openly lets me take over her, yet still disapproves of me lending her power, that child always wishes to do everything by herself, despite being a Jinchuriki, _my _Jinchuriki, she's still so arrogant.

Even now, people try to take her away, well, more accurately, take me away. But I already know what's waiting for me if it truly did happen. I'd be used, used for their own profit, and sealed once again. Freedom was what I wished for, but it wasn't what I was given.

"Kushina, quit pretending to be asleep and wake up." I say.

"Leave me alone."

"You shouldn't have drank so much alcohol, look at your state now."

"None of your business."

"You're so foolish, you know that?"

"Don't care."

"Why don't you be a good girl and listen to me for once?"

"What you say is nonsense, I don't want to listen to your lectures."

"I'm not going to lecture you, even if that's what I wanted to do from the start, insolent brat."

"Why do you keep annoying me?"

"Because I don't have anything better to do, obviously."

"Because of you, I trapped more people into the abyss."

"It wasn't me, you we're drunk by that time, remember?"

"I don't care, leave me be."

"Why did you have that extra 'dose'? Did something trouble you?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"..."

"Come on, tell me."

"Why should I?!"

"Because your emotional state affect me too, brat."

"I don't want to talk about it, whenever I have a conversation with you, my mind becomes blank and I start having weird thoughts, I lost track of myself, can't you see that?!"

"I'm not the reason why you have multiple personalities."

"You are, dumbass."

"It's the drug you're taking, you wrench."

She remained quiet, her eyes we're getting teary, I could see it, that illusion of her own personality reflecting the awful truth.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I don't... I hate it..."

"Why won't you succumb and finally let me take over you?"

"I can't do that either."

"Why can't you? It would be a lot easier."

"You'd kill."

"Only for those who we're destined to."

"Tell me, Kurama, who am I really?"

"How can I know? You never revealed your true side to anyone."

"Do I even have a true side?"

"Who knows?"

She stopped talking and looked at the sky throughout her window.

"My true side..." She whispered.

"Didn't you already show it?"

"Huh? I don't think I did."

"I'm pretty sure you did,"

"no, since I don't ever recall."

"How about that Minato guy, when he made you visit, you we're at ease weren't you?"

"I... Guess I was, I even lost my bad habit of twitching my hands, and my drowsiness left too, but still... I..."

"You should probably see him more often."

"Should I..."

"Yes."

"Perhaps... You're right... I feel comfortable with him."

"It would be benefit for both of us."

She smiled and closed her eyes, "You're right, Kurama, I guess I should."

"And don't be afraid of showing your true personality to him, you're being a hassle whenever you get nervous."

"But it's going to be hard... To think I even done something as embarrassing as kissing him!"

"Hey, quit getting embarrassed here! And let your chakra calm down, I'm getting tired of being chained so roughly! I have to rest too, brat!"

"Sorry."

She chuckled then rested herself, I could feel she was at ease. I, for a demon, knew her quite well even if I didn't want to show it, we both wanted freedom and it was something in common between us two, lately it was hard for her to be herself especially when she was forced into getting her usual 'dose'. If she'd ever forget to take it, she'd slowly fall into a unrecognizable state, and it would be harder for me to take over.

She needed that dose, to keep calm and to control me better, despite that strength and that chakra of hers, there we're times where she'd have a hard time with controlling me, especially with that fragile mind of hers. I honestly want to finally be free, but I have to be patient first, once she would finally be able to take control over her own self without the use of the drug, I would be finally able to break free.

A failed Jinchuriki, that's what she is.

I was sealed into her, for unknown purposes.

If she can't take control over her own emotions, then there's no hope for her.

Unless someone is there to take care of her.

**~Chapter 2 End~**

**~Chapter 3 Next ~**

**Okay, this was your average confusing chapter, but hey, I'm here and I'd gladly answer your questions.**

**So you must think Kushina is INSANE, well, partially... ACTUALLY, NO.  
>Kurama took over her when she referred herself at third person (it was actually Kurama referring her.) and also, the previous chapter where she was all sweet and such, and now she suddenly goes and calls him a 'fake', well please be patient because no matter how confusing this chapter is, there will be further explications and everything will be clear again. Kushina's true personality will bloom with Minato and I want it to have a very deep meaning for the two, I also want KuramaKyuubi to be an ally here, so just sit down and remain calm.**

**Also, lemon in next chapter.**

**Be prepared.**

**Review.**

**Like.**

**Favorite.**

**PM if questions.**

Bye. 


End file.
